Romax and Sandiet
by ZeroX2
Summary: This is my first Hamtaro fan fic. The Ham-Hams decide to make their own version of Romeo and Juliet. Sandy and Maxwell get the main parts! Chapter 8 up! the end!
1. Cast

Director: Bijou  
  
Romax: Maxwell  
  
Sandiet: Sandy  
  
Pashmoma: Pashmina  
  
Stangue: Stan  
  
Hamson: Hamtaro  
  
Howdini: Howdy  
  
Montague baby: Penelope  
  
Potion maker: Dexter  
  
Messenger: Cappy  
  
Backstage leader: Boss Backstage helpers:Panda Oxnard 


	2. Preparation

Preparation  
  
The Ham-Hams were walking along in the grass when they noticed that Maxwell and Sandy kept slowing down. The Ham-Hams would yell at them to hurry up, and that would be the only time they caught up. They were constantly talking, and Jingle was too fed up so he got his pig and got the two on it. While they were strolling, they had decided to do a play. They decided to do it after Laura's play at school, Romeo and Juliet. They first wanted the cast. Hamtaro was supposed to be Romeo's brother, and Stan would be Juliet's. Everyone else was either the cameo people or backstage. BUT, Sandy and Maxwell played the main roll. So, they called the play " Romax and Sandiet." The Ham-Hams were so excited so they started working right away. Howdy and Dexter started making masks, but they fell at the site of Pashmina. Hamtaro was practicing his scene. Everyone started to make the background picture. But then, Hamtaro fell off of his chair while standing on it to paint. 


	3. Lucky

Lucky!  
  
" ATATA!" yelled Hamtaro. " NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Bijou. CUSH. Hamtaro landed on Snoozer's sock! Boy, is he lucky. Hamtaro just got up, and started to work some more. Everyone worked together so they could finish faster. Only things slowed down as Howdy and Dexter kept falling when Pashmina walked by. The Ham-Hams were working feverously. Soon, they had Bijou be the leader.  
  
" Hamtaro, you go and work on the background with Oxnard and Cappy.Boss, you set up the stage.Pashmina, I want you to work on painting the backgrounds, and after that, I want you to cut confetti. STAN! STOP FLIRTING!"  
  
" And you see.yeah, maybe you could sneak over to my owner's house while they aren't around and.oh, hi Sandy! I make a good Romeo myself. 'To be or not to be, that is the question.' Wait, isn't that from Hamlet? Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
  
" Bug off, brother. I'm taken by Maxwell." * puts the back of her hand on her forehead, acts like she's fainting, spins around, and falls, only to be caught by Maxwell* " Hello precious. How are you? Well, I have to get back to script writing!" " Isn't he so dreamy Stan? Stan? STAN?" *looks over and sees him flirting with Bijou* " OH FOR THE LOVE OF SALAMI STOP FLIRTING STAN!"  
  
*Maxwell thinks* Hmm. This isn't right. *scratches out and edits* THERE! Now, this will not be a performance for fun, (well maybe) but when I make my big announcement! *grins* 


	4. Uh Oh!

UH OH!!  
  
" Uh oh! We don't have everything we need!" said Bijou. Hamtaro bravely went up to the stand. " I know, we can all go back home and get more supplies!"  
  
" A respectable idea," commented Maxwell. " Lets go!" Everyone ran back home. Panda got sunflower seeds for decorations, Bijou got a banner, Hamtaro got some glue, and Maxwell got more paper to write on. Everyone reported back to the clubhouse.  
  
" OKAY! Now that we have everything we need, lets continue." Soon, everyone was working hard. Boy did everyone have fun. They hopped, they ran, the painted, they cut, and they helped each other. Dexter occasionally found more books for Maxwell to read. Then, it happened.  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" It was Sandy. She was setting up the banner, when the background started to fall in her direction. Maxwell shut his book. He saw she was in trouble, and quickly threw him book at the wall. He had hit it just in the right spot, so the background moved backwards and regained balance. " Oh isn't he so dreamy?! He's my hero!" Sandy thought. After a long time, the show was ready. Soon, they set up the stage when they realized something. 


	5. The Show Must Go On!

The Show Must Go On!  
  
They had realized that they didn't have any costumes! " Who was in charge of the costumes?" asked Bijou. Everyone stepped away and made a clear path to. Snoozer???!!! Bijou was so upset. She had planned this out, and now it was all a disaster. Then, Maxwell thought of an idea. "Hey, maybe I think we still have costumes. Howdy, give me your apron." Howdy reluctantly handed his apron to Maxwell. Maxwell tied it around his waist, got two pieces of grass, and tied one around his head. With the other, he started to stab it in the air like a sword. " See? Already, I've made my costume!" Everyone started to talk amongst themselves. " Isn't he so smart?" thought Sandy. She gave a pleasant sigh. "OKAY!" they all yelled. With that, they rushed off to make something. Pashmina lent her scarf to Stan to wear. Stan accepted it and they both blushed. Bijou lent Hamtaro her ribbons to where. Stan and Hamtaro each grabbed some grass for swords. Bijou yelled, " EVERYONE! READY? SET? ACTION!" 


	6. Scenes 1&2

Scene 1: Gaze  
  
*Roman looks up to the top of a tower*  
  
Romax: Oh sweet divine, who is that girl?  
  
Hamson: As a rival to the fa-mi-ly a girl who's head will whirl and whirl.  
  
Romax: But she seems so pretty.  
  
Hamson: But she isn't any missy.  
  
Romax: I shall meet her, at the crack of dawn.  
  
Hamson: Oh you better watch your mouth or she'll be gone.  
  
Romax: Regardless of your hurtful words I shall not lie in woe. I will meet her when the time is so. Hate me go, for all I care. But hurt you shall never dare.  
  
Scene 2: Wonder  
  
*Sandiet looks down at the two men*  
  
Sandiet: Oh by Jove who is that boy?  
  
Stangue: Are you talking 'bout the boy with an ugly broken toy?  
  
Sandiet: No, the tall, handsome man who's as breezy as a fan. *thinks to herself* Now if only they could know this is EXACTLY how I feel.  
  
Stangue: Bite your tongue for he is not like us. He is so poor he travels by bus.  
  
Sandiet: Rich or broke, wise or dumb. To me he is not at all glum. I wish to meet him, on a romantic bridge. And maybe a chocolate-loaded 'fridge.  
  
Stangue: Shame on you, tasteless fool. Over a foul boy you drool?  
  
Sandiet: Don't tell mother, nor father too. Please don't tell them.  
  
Stangue: I won't.  
  
Sandiet: Oh WHEW! 


	7. Scene 3

Scenes 3: Montague's castle  
  
Sandiet's mom, Pashmoma: What are you doing, staying up late at night child? You are going to be too tired tomorrow.  
  
Sandiet: Mother, what point do I have in living? No one seeks love in me, nor do I seek love in them. I only have that one desperate fool at my legs, ranting and raving for my love. *looks out the window and sees Romax* Besides, who would not exchange a raven for a.dove.  
  
Pashmoma: Are you okay dear child? I find Howdini quite a lovely boy.  
  
*Howdy blushes backstage, only to be whacked on the head by Dexter*  
  
Sandiet: I just feel alone. No one I can relate to.  
  
*rip rash zoom tear slice HIAT! HEH HA! Wolverine busts in* Uh, oops. Back to your little show. Eh-heh. *creeps out*  
  
*Ham-Hams freeze* ANYWAYS.  
  
Pashmoma: Why do you keep looking down out your window? It's not like a hoard of sunflower seeds are down there.  
  
Sandiet: Uh, mother. There is.  
  
Pashmoma: FOR THE LOVE OF MY LIFE SUNFLOWER SEEDS! * runs down*  
  
Sandiet: Wait for me momma *follows*  
  
Pashmoma: Why is the sunflower pack headed our way?  
  
*man with a mustache delivers* Hello ladies, a "package" of sunflower seeds for you.  
  
Pashmoma: Who could have sent them? Hmm.who cares??!!  
  
Hamson: But wait! I have to inspect it first, making sure it's safe to eat. *checks around it, then whispers* Romax, it's up to you know. Don't move. *stands up* All done! Enjoy! *leaves*  
  
Pashmoma: Please Sandiet, have them. You seem so unhappy.  
  
Romax: *thinks* So far, I'm in.  
  
Sandiet: I'll eat them in my room. *pulls the cart with the sunflower seeds to her room* looks out the window, then sees all the sunflower seeds explode around the room. Takes a look, but then looks back out the window*  
  
Voice from behind: Why are you looking out the window, where I can not see your face?  
  
Sandiet: *turns around* Who are you?  
  
Shadowed figure: I am me. I am not you. Nor you mother, father, or family baby. Is that poop I smell? Wew, that's a kick in the nose all right.  
  
Sandiet: You seem so familiar. I don't know why. I feel warmth in my heart.  
  
Shadowed figure: *walks closer as the shadow slowly disappears* I am Romax.  
  
Sandiet: *jumps up. Walks towards Romax, sits on the bed, and the two chat, falling in love until late at night*  
  
Faint voice: Oh Sandiet, go to sleep!  
  
Sandiet: Yes mother! *turns to Romax* Romax, you must escape. Through the window!  
  
Romax: I shall return, my love. *climbs down and runs back home*  
  
Sandiet: *walks to her bed and gets some sleep* 


	8. Scene 4 the end

Scene 4: 4 months later  
  
Sandiet: Oh Romax, I just love you so much. I'm just always feeling a little guilty, because we are not allowed to be together.  
  
Romax: Do not worry, we are together by love, and that is how we shall get through.  
  
Sandiet: How, are you going to pummel them?  
  
Romax: I never considered that.  
  
*ting sword is swung in front of Romax*  
  
Romax: Whoa whoa.Stangue?  
  
Stangue: Stay away from my sister you cretin!  
  
Romax: What did I do wrong? Show her that there is a purpose in life for everyone?  
  
Stangue: No, you are about to kill her fool! Uh.aren't you?  
  
*Stangue sees a point flying and stopping right between his eyes*  
  
Hamson: Back off you boar. Don't you dare hurt Romax!  
  
Stangue: Watch me!  
  
Hamson: I'd rather not. HIYA!  
  
Stangue: You missed. *blows raspberry*  
  
Romax: Don't even try.  
  
Stangue: *charges towards Romax*  
  
Romax: *pulls out his own sword and parries an attack*  
  
Voice: STOP! *slashes at Romax*  
  
Romax: Who are you?  
  
Voice: I am.I am the all mighty powerful-  
  
Sandiet: HOWDINI!  
  
Howdini: Yes. And don't you dare take her. She's mine Romutt. Sandiet: ERG! *runs away. Finds herself at a potion-maker* And so I need a potion that will make me look like I'm dead but for only 5 days.  
  
Potion-Maker: Okay. Here it is.  
  
Sandiet: Thank you! *goes home and drinks it*  
  
Days later  
  
Messenger: Romax Romax! I have bad news.  
  
Romax: What is it?  
  
Messenger: Sandiet has DIED!  
  
Romax: OH NO! I must get to her! *runs to the cemetery* I can't believe this! I was just about to ask her for her hand in marriage! I will have to marry her in my next life. Sandiet, I'm joining you! *runs to the potion- maker, gets a poison, and drinks it next to Sandiet*  
  
Sandiet: *wakes up* GASP! Romax is.dead? Darn, I was going ask him to marry me.  
  
Maxwell: *strangely gets up* Will you marry me?  
  
Sandiet: *kisses Maxwell, but the poison on his lips makes her think she should die. Falls*  
  
*CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* *Boy, that was funny. Yeah, with the marriage thing and all*  
  
Maxwell: *thinks*ERG! They didn't think I was serious and not talking about the play! ERG! I'll have to find another time to propose to Sandy. 


End file.
